


安全屋 2下

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2020/06/29 补档还是我们安检小哥x小明星 这次是corona隔离的安全屋
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	安全屋 2下

熟悉的狭长通道近在眼前，男人屁眼里那条和机场海关出口那条都是，那么多人从边缘擦肩而过，只有他手握一张抵达终点的通行证。粗粝的回音像一根柴在水里烧，松本打开龙头的花洒浑身浸得透湿，一去不返的迂回克制与淋浴间的热汽一道蒸发，剑锋插入花心，共同灌溉一出浓郁艳色。

刚刚不是说要先洗澡吗，他那么着急做什么。樱井的手撑在墙上，喜形于色的兴奋藏不住，身体向前佝折像条报废了的自行车链，转瞬又被背后的人支撑住腰背，推着炉膛接纳他。不愧是自己最钟情的电影男1号，无论隔了多久没做都一点不生疏，总之在樱井翔的记忆中，松本向来都是这样易激易冲动，这样一颗不懂得自己动的球，非要有人推一下，他才会跟着往前走，甚至越冲越快，如果能让他有点竞争的危机感和久旱不遇的惦念就更好。莲蓬的温水还在往下冲，松本挡在他头顶的手挂起一帘瀑布，股间富有激情的猛烈冲击爽得樱井不禁朝天翻了翻眼皮，四根手指蜷曲地滑过聚满水珠的磨砂玻璃，仿佛打了什么颗粒锐化的强滤镜，留下的掌印轮廓模糊，害臊地对抗情欲的狂荡，成就爱的痕迹。

樱井认为，或许因为性是少有可以自由选择的事情，所以自己才会对这不健康的恋爱关系如此痴迷。经纪公司把他的工作日程安排好了，观众喜好把他的人物性格也设定好了，樱井就只能把剩下那个有温度的自己杀死了，收起了笔，放下了麦，剪去了角，蒙住了眼，精装的柜子打开满眼空荡荡，悄悄地小叹一口气也不被允许——没关系，那就去找别处发泄。换个台调到别的频道，从人造的乖巧玩偶壳里走出来，变本加厉地疯，怎么容易暴露就按照怎么来，高调地打响叛逆最高潮。

松本润的动作总是可以牵着自己鼻子方向走，樱井的后背贴着他搂上来的胸，下体的抚触搓揉震得他头皮发麻地嗡鸣，肥圆的屁股控制不住滴答着口水，收缩穴道馋嘴地吞吃，对方刚刚拔出一点的龟头很快又被隐秘的洞口绞回去了部分。同性间的交往就是这样从不讲究检点，不论点到为止，他们以性代美酒，以性代钻戒，以性代玫瑰；所以别扯什么公主骑士的老套剧情，将爱说得价值连城，那太肉麻了，更不适合把翻云赴雨当家常便饭的人。

无数次的航班，无数次的飞行，谁都在找寻一处安稳落脚点，如果要让樱井形容，那爱就是反复停留和他更加愿意为谁停留。开始其实大家都没差，没有信仰的神却有许多情人，半路相逢的松本润不过是他炮友“之一”不是“唯一”，可是不知怎的这个“之一”就慢慢成了樱井“唯一”想去的目的地。装不在乎的骚言浪语都是心下没底的暗中试探，三更半夜在关西结束录影还要故意改签机票跑到东京转机接头，即使自己根本不缺和他打那一炮，跑遍东西南北、穿越半座城市，就权当见他一面也好。

这次他来东京也是这样。经纪人恼火于樱井向他隐瞒了bridge账号的事，给出两条补救方案，仓皇试图挽回艺人“正常性向”的名声，要么去接那部抖S家庭教师的新多拉马，要么去参加模拟恋爱狼人杀的综艺节目。实际上樱井翔知道自己没得选，这些翻转了性别的无聊游戏，强求他在女人面前当一尊本我的赝品，无论同意了哪一条都是退让妥协，强迫失落心头的野生猛兽速速躲进动物园里带锁的笼子，不能违背主流意志的号召，装作它从未存在过。可不管怎么说，麻烦总得填补，于是樱井懒懒撑起下巴，戴上微笑面具，和和气气询问，哪一个工作在东京，我就接那一档活儿吧。游荡放纵了整个少年时代的樱井在遇见松本之后，仿佛忽然迎来青春迟来的暧昧期，犹犹豫豫朦朦胧胧点点滴滴晕晕乎乎，觉醒的情绪绵延纠缠得如此具体，说不喜欢那是骗人，说是恋爱似乎又过了头。

一个澡拖拉地洗了超过七十分钟，刚好够松本抽抽射射抓着樱井后入做三次，吹，操，肏，莺飞燕舞宾主尽欢，片刻光景就填满最亲密的距离。男人的后庭毕竟没有连结子宫，饱含的精液在有限的窄小空间里积存，敏感的臀瓣在松本的手中经水一冲，稍不紧绷就失禁一般泄了一地。腰肢虚弱地软在脱力的事后，不再硬挺的老二歪斜地垂在胯间，略肿的后穴暂时习惯了被阴茎撑大的状态，吸吸索索吐露着快感的余韵，两条皙白小腿瘫坐下来折在出水口，分不清脚趾间流过的是干净的自来水还是自己体内分泌出的透明淫液，樱井暗自好笑地思忖，这本来不洗还好，一洗反而洗得身上更脏了。二人只得又花了点功夫，嬉笑打闹着重新收拾清理残局。

呼......躺一会儿，累了。樱井一骨碌翻到床上，拉着松本一起拽拉被子。

松本切了一声翘起嘴角。这就累了，你是不是年纪大，体力不行了，叔叔？

我就比你大两岁，弟弟说话客气点。而且我才下飞机，要倒时差的。

哈，你现在说瞎话的本事要是称第二，没人敢说第一，日本境内哪有时差。

哎呦那我做完就会困了嘛......

仰面平躺着聊天毕竟难受，松本没多想地向左侧过去翻了个身，顺便期待樱井翔耍宝的下文，忽然发现那人已经光速睡着，口鼻距离自己只有温热的呼吸。以前都是打快枪地做了就散，这是他们第一次安安静静躺在并排，没有肉体的碰撞、丰沛的遐思，而是真正意义上的睡觉，松本那只方才沾满精液的手差一点就要情侣似的温馨搭上樱井的肩膀，却在关键点上不自然的停顿定格，搞不懂自己究竟应不应该下手去抱，气氛突兀地羞赧沉默。

一个小时，两个小时，都在无所事事之中耗去，有细碎的睫毛在梦中脱落，痒痒地落在人脸上，惹得樱井无意识动了动眼皮。松本立刻心虚地阖上眼睛装睡，绝不想被对方发现自己竟然趁他入眠的时分偷偷注视着他，并且还十分满足于这种偷窥，光是看着他的酣睡，不需要交谈和抚摸，就觉得说不出的窝心，满溢的甜蜜。脑内一片空白的节骨眼上，男人赫然惊觉自己的脸无缘无故红了半边，忐忑的脉搏也跳得汹汹不止，性和爱终究还是有些差别，难道这是情动的证据，偏偏是现在？

两种磁场元素此时不经意交错，松本收住情绪，始终维持着僵硬的姿势，尽量不想失误失态或失控，重复默念一些自己都骗不过去的连篇鬼话，直到发现对方并没有真的醒来，才如释重负地松开神经。对樱井翔的感觉愈发强烈，它们汇成一条不见底的彩虹河流围绕着他，叫人时不时就产生不顾一切纵身跃入的想法；有好几个瞬间，他确实后悔，自己曾经为了牛奶面包而匆匆戴上不属于他的结婚戒指，没出息地放弃成为同志一员的机会——可这也情有可原，松本润只能这样自我安慰，那是在我还孑然一身的情况下做出的傻事，完全出于职业考虑，走了一条容易走的路。如今这份无牵无挂的潇洒离他而去，过时的决定不能算数。

辗转流连过各种肤色的床，松本在性的方面经验丰富，但当面对在意的人时却根本还没长大，只敢以朋友之名靠近，默不作声做个潜伏身边的间谍收集关于他的情报。殊不知道天平的一边是真心，一边是未来，偏向樱井的那一点点倾斜经过长久的放置不理，失去平衡的状况早已超出可以忽视不见的范畴。松本润甚至支起脑瓜思考，或许逼迫一头豹子去坚持素食本来就是最大的愚行，开诚布公地也不是那么恐怖的事，在内心假设的情境中他没有对离婚的半点悲伤，反而预感到了前所未有的庆幸喜悦，是难后获救的自由。然而樱井的想法是什么样的，他是否和我体会了相同的体会，松本明明连欺骗全世界自己是直男的胆子都有，这一句短短的判断题问句，他倒尴尬地说不出口了。

算了不纠结了，他困就让他好好睡吧，这些需要他们一齐克服的问题就交给时间去消化。帮樱井收拾完了一包垃圾带走，半路还折回来顺手牵羊了一张备用房卡，第二天松本润又来了酒店，反正还有十好几天呢，他们有的是时间干柴烈火，彼此交融，好歹也要把之前损失的都吃回本再说。

“你不是要趁长秤前穿一次紧身比基尼给我看的吗？东西呢，拿出来啊。”眼前的人又在莫名其妙发笑，笑得人心肝乱颤，笑得人想真枪实弹地欺负到他笑不出来，也不晓得他是在笑些什么。松本迎着樱井恶劣地挑逗，明目张胆地压凌过来挤压他的乳头，昂扬的家伙喜出望外地冒出勃勃生机，一副山雨欲来的模样。

男人的性感带着几分强要他付出宝贵贞操的蛮横意思，樱井挺起胸脯软绵绵地呻吟，舒服得一塌糊涂，也头昏得一塌糊涂，私处全部门户大开，无所遁形：“唔嗯，你去、你去拿好了......箱子最里的额哈啊，里面的隔层。”

“还买了什么别的小玩具吗？”

“你不就是我最好的玩具吗？”

樱井翔想起那天他去女式泳装区买这套比基尼的时候，周围店员对他投来的奇怪的注目，宛如看见什么不可思议的外星生物，窃窃私语不绝于耳。收银台的柜员恐怕是想帮忙解围，难为情地没话找话，先生是给女朋友来买礼物的吧，这年头像你这么贴心的男友很少了。樱井翔在肚子里头憋笑快要憋成胃胀气，直白地否认，我没有女朋友。那肯定是给家里人姐姐妹妹买的对吧？樱井又说不，我是独生子。给同学？给闺蜜？错了错了都不是，樱井不屑地哼哼接过话头，收控自如的眉梢眼角难掩他的张扬自信：凭什么我就不能给自己买比基尼穿？莫非你们商场老板有这规定，不许男人在这购物买单？还是《六法全书》标注了这条金科玉律，长了屌就不让穿吊带胸罩？

装饰了一圈热带花边的泳衣好像大团大团的红芍药，从上往下套进樱井的头颈，不大不小地箍住胸围，展现男人曼妙身材。动物界的雄性都远远要比雌性生得妖娆花俏，谁说人科人属就只有女性可以娇艳风骚？樱井的锁骨窝着一汪诱惑人的光水，松本的小指勾住那条有松紧的肩带弹了弹，底下裹着的乳房马上受到刺激凛然一颤、巍巍起立，引得他鸡巴顶端再次牵出粘稠的细丝，垂涎无比的饥饿催着他快点往里探索，把蓄势待发的后备弹药一发一发射进去，没什么比这更重要了。

衣不蔽体的比基尼配合关键部位的捆绑绳索就是一点即燃的导火线，硕大的鸡巴顺着蛛网形状的勒痕下滑，伸头挤进三角裤的裤腰，粗糙的布料纤维在茂盛的阴毛沼泽地来回摩擦，系在侧面的蝴蝶结也在狂风暴雨的攻势下躁动地抖抖晃晃。松本的关注点从淫靡相连的下身移到规律摆动的腰际再到樱井翔丰厚绽开的嘴唇，像在欣赏品尝载满佳肴的体盛盛筵，主菜是肉，辅料是色，点缀是泪，取食都心不在焉。樱井迷蒙地定定回望他一眼，有意或无意把脸埋进对方的怀中，彼此都明确感知到相处的变化，欲望里掺进好多突然而至的纯情，不仅身在为他敞开，心也等他进来。

呼吸，呼吸，呼吸，呼吸。整理，整理，整理，整理。嘿，如果你想让我多留一阵，我其实可以不那么快走。如果你想我不去和别人打情骂俏，我也可以专属于你一个。樱井翔看见松本的嘴巴动了动，急切地盼望他接下来的话，说啊，快说，随便什么，只要你说，只要我有。

“我......”

快啊，你在磨蹭什么啊。

“我，那个......”

对，你，那个，就是那个！

松本气自己的临阵逃脱，“我在想你会不会饿了，我们待会儿也点个外卖吃吧？”

“是哦，哈，哈哈，哈哈哈，好、好啊。”樱井就像忍了一枚喷嚏结果却没打出去，恨铁不成钢地用指甲掐住自己的虎口。

maybe tbc  
14天隔离期的最后一天，不知道是谁改了樱井翔的体温记录，由于超出机场政策规定的安全体温0.1摄氏度，疑似发热，樱井不得不又在酒店待了第二个14天。

和松本一起。

后记

顺便把我被屏蔽的一段碎碎念也加上好了23333 

虽然我写的很多都是普通人小市民的主题 但是我觉得安全屋这一篇文章想表达的东西 应该是有好好写出来的 2算是把1的设定更完善了一遍 单看1会觉得是纯粹的爽文哈哈哈  
在这样一个对同性恋群体并不宽容 眼光也还停留在对两种性别只有刻板印象的社会大环境里（我写了很多旁观者和龙套人物的言论态度来说明这一点） 松本润代表的是从前没想过出柜 只想好好安定生活的保守派 对身边的家人朋友都瞒天过海 想要性的时候他会私下找人约炮 属于男男间的刺猬取暖  
樱井翔代表的是奔放 热情 叛逆 勇于展现自己的先锋派 在他眼里没有什么是不可以做或者不敢做的 想要性的时候他会大胆争取他的目标对象 漂亮 张扬 从不低头 工作对他而言也只是生存手段而非生活重心 要丢的话也随时可以丢弃  
他们原本都活在自己的世界里 但是有一天截然不同的他们相遇了 当然不是一见钟情 起初都不过是为了性的快感而保持了炮友的交际关系 而当他们对彼此萌芽了意想不到的玻璃爱情 他们的生活都被对方改变了  
一生仅有一次的初恋 他们变得脆弱 小心翼翼 如履薄冰 不知如何开口 不确定对方对这份爱的信心是否强大到了足以陪伴自己坚持下去 彻夜的狂欢也无法消除他们的焦虑 甚至越是狂欢 越是凸显夹缝生存的悲哀 别说是做爱要欺上瞒下 就连抽烟都要躲 甚至还沾沾自喜地躲出了经验 躲出了门路 熟练得让人心酸（这和我每次都想尽办法让自己发文不被屏蔽 简直一模一样 事实上大家都是被逼所迫去耍小聪明和钻空子 如果可以坦坦荡荡 谁会愿意躲躲藏藏？  
机场的安检房也好 隔离的小旅馆也好 都是同性恋者的安全屋 二者的共同点就是私密 只有不被人看见的地方才会安全 这样的安全根本就不是真的安全  
他们的爱情是一颗无可奈何的苦果 很难在阳光下行走 所以同性恋的身份到底在各自的人生中占了多大的比重？既然世界并不理想 他们有没有必要迈出那不可挽回的一步？还是不要声张 继续这样偷偷摸摸就好？这是他们正在考虑的非常现实的问题（说白了就是一个coming out的故事x 而且非常男拳 但是我的“男权”是指男人不需要都是阳刚的 他们也有阴柔美丽的权力


End file.
